totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozkoszna pułapka
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinek 4 Jutro pouzupełniam. Ceremonia (Piątek 16:00) ... Zamek Ekipy: ... Slumsy (Elfy) Tradycyjnie przegrana drużyna ląduje w slumsach. Igor był przygnebiony kolejną przegraną. Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Jak to możliwe że znowu przegraliśmy?!Zabili mi psa i przegrali?!Może chociaż nie odpadne,choć wątpie.Mimo wszystko wybaczyłem Helen i Severinowi za to że zabili Idola. Igor napił się coli.(którą znalazł w ostatnim zadaniu) Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Nawet jeśli dziś odpadne to i tak się cięszę że tu wystąpiłem. Roxane (zwierzenie): 'Szkoda, że znów musieliśmy trafić na ceremonię, jeśli wylecę, no cóż, szkoda. :/ Starałam się przykładać do wyzwania jak najlepiej. :| '''Roxane: '''Proponujecie już kogoś na ogień? ;u; Proszę, doceńcie mnie za to, że się starałam! :( '''Igor:'Rox nikt nie powiedział że chce cie wyeliminować.Nie masz się o co bać... :) '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):W przeciwienstwie do mnie :/ Dina poklepała Rox po plecach. Dina: 'Dziewczyno, odegrałaś dobrą robotę! Nawet napisałam o tobie piosenkę! Szacun. ''Spojrzała na Igora. '''Dina: Igor, nie przejmuj się tak. Ja widziałam, że się starałeś, bo zbierałeś rzeczy razem ze mną w grupie i ja to widziałam! Nie masz powodów do obaw, ale przestań dramatyzować. Dina (PZ): Igor zaczyna działać mi na nerwy. Jest trochę jak mała dziewczynka. Chodzi i płacze, że odpadnie. Ludzie, przecież nawet nie było jeszcze werdyktu! To, co należy teraz zrobić to wyluzować się i przestać siać panikę. ' '''Dina: '''Rox, Igor. Wpadłam na pomysł. Pomożecie mi wymyślić nową piosenkę. Co wy na to? Może "Rozkoszna przyjaźń"??? Pałac Zwycięzców (Robo-Złamasy, Kotki) ''Daniel leżał w pokoju i czytał (!) książki. Konkretnie kryminały i horrory. Słuchając przy tym FOB i HU. Dion leżał zaś na sofie i oglądał sobie tv. Tiffany przechadzała się i oglądała wnętrze pałacu. '''Tiffany (pokój zwierzeń): No, ten pałac to prawie tak luksusowy jak mój dom! Poszła do kuchni, wyjęła z niej otwarte już wino i popijając duszkiem zawartość udała się na dalszy spacer. Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ten pałac nie jest taki zły. Pomijając, że ma on za zadanie nas rozbestwić i rozleniwić. Dlatego jednak uważam, że jest do dupy. ''Oxana powolnym krokiem doszła do kuchni. Tam zajęło jej trochę czasu aż wybrała co chce zjeść. Wybrała jakiś jogurt i owoce które były pod ręką. Wymieszała z tego jakiś deser i ruszyła w stronę ogromnego i jakże luksusowego salonu. Usiadła wygodnie i zaczęła zajadać się. '' '''Oxana: Coś tutaj jakoś pusto, reszty coś nie widać. Chip: 'Ja jestem.. ''Niczym cień siedział za kanapą niedaleko jej. Wyszedł na chwilę do niej. '''Chip: '''Myślałem jak skończył się mój sen, ale głupota natury sprawiła że za cholerę nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć... ''Oparł się znowu o tym i mamrocząc próbował dalej coś poskładać w myślach co mu nie wychodziło. '' '''Chip: I czemu tu jest jeszcze więcej ludzi!!? >< Był trochę podirytowany widząc przechodzących i kręcących się ludzi wkoło. Dion siedział na przeciwko nich na drugiej kanapie. Dion: 'Przywiało frajerów tutaj. Co poradzisz.. ''Mruknął w stronę Ox i Chipa. '''Chip: Masz rację... Takie pytanie! Wyskoczył znowu zza kanapy. Chip: 'Macie włos albo paznokieć kogoś kogo nienawidzicie? Chcę coś wypróbować! :D ''Pokazał wystawił rękę pokazując dziwną bezkształtną lalkę z dwoma guzikami jako oczy. '''Chip: Chcę wypróbować lalkę voodo jaką moja przyjaciółka mi przed chwilą zaproponowała a mam okropną rozkosz nad kimś się poznęcać ale nie znam tutaj ludzi co aż tak nienawidzę... Dion zerknął na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem. Dion: 'Aha..? ''Pogrzebał w kiszeniach, na ubraniach i znalazł tylko jakiś włos podobny kolorem do włosów Tiffany... '''Dion: '''Nada się? '''Chip: Jasne! :D Sięgnął ręką i chwycił za włos. Chwilę się na niego spojrzał, po czym przykuł do głowy lalki. '' '''Chip: '''Wybacz... musze poszukać igieł czy czegoś kłującego.. Już i tak jeśli są materialistami to zbestają mnie za obszarpanie kanapy niczym pies. ''Trzymając kukłe w jednej dłoni podszedł do szafek i półek szukając czegoś do się nada do jego małego eksperymentu. Dion: 'Ziom. ''Rzucił mu nóż który ostatnio wystrugał. 'Dion: '''Weź sobie zatrzymaj, Mnie on i tak nie potrzebny., ''Mruknął. ''Dion: Teraz się zastanawiam czy to był dobry pomysł oddając go mu...'' 'Chip: '''Sorka, ale nie na da się.. ''Pochwycił i kilka razy w siebie póbował nabić. 'Chip: '''Ja wolę coś bardziej wysublimowanego... wiesz. Im dłużej się kogoś nęka tym bardziej psychika siada! <3 Jak moim nauczycielom kiedy jeszcze do szkoły chodziłem. ''Uśmiechnął się chytrze i oddał mu z powrotem nóż. '''Chip: Poza ty nie oddawaj swoich cennych rzeczy tak pochopnie. Zbliżył się i szepnął mu. Chip: 'One też mogą mieć uczucia. ''Odsunął się i dalej poszedł szukać igieł. '' Wystąpili: ''W POROZUMIENIU z KADI, Braciszkiem i Marksem fick zostaje na razie na 2/3 tygodnie zawieszony. Ekipa: Zawodnicy: *Agatha C. jako Daniel *TotalDrama52 jako Igor *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'''DK]] as Dion *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Julcia jako Tiffany *TheMićka jako Oxana *Aikko jako Chip *User:LadyBetter as Roxane *Maw jako Dina Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki